The return of the Bad Wold
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Après le jour du Docteur, Clara et le Seigneur du Temps continuent de voyager ensemble à travers l'espace et le temps jusqu'à ce qu'un jour ils trouvent mystérieusement à l'intérieur du TARDIS le grand méchant loup lui-même. Mais qui est-elle vraiment et comment a-t-elle pu revenir de l'univers parallèle où elle était enfermée?
1. Prologue

Le ciel était plus gris que bleu en ce matin de Novembre. Des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient même depuis peu au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Avec tristesse, la jeune femme blonde, habillée d'une longue robe noire, se leva. Tout en songeant que sans le sacrifice de son mari la pluie qui les menaçait serait une mortelle averse d'acide, elle déposa, en plus de ses larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir, la petite pelletée de terre sur le cercueil juste descendu dans les profondeurs du sol londonien.

Les yeux toujours embués de larmes, elle alla se rasseoir alors que le tour de son père arrivait. La jeune femme sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit le sourire triste et feint de sa mère.

Depuis deux semaines, tout le réconfort qu'elle avait reçu venait avant tout de sa mère. Rose se souvenait encore du mal que John Smith avait eu pour se faire accepter et apprécier de sa belle-mère. Elle le soupçonnait même de toujours la craindre malgré les années écoulées... Elle l'en avait soupçonné du moins.

Pete alla se rasseoir auprès de sa femme après avoir serré dans ses bras celle qu'il considérait toujours comme sa belle-fille. Le vieil ami de Mickey et ancien partenaire de John se leva ensuite et, après avoir fait ses derniers adieux au docteur Smith, il alla embrasser à son tour la jeune veuve: « Je suis désolé, Rose.» Ces mots, si doux dans la bouche de ses parents, sonnaient là différemment. Jake se sentait vraiment coupable de cette perte. Et ça allait sûrement le ronger...

Rose savait que ce n'était pas sa faute : John avait fait un choix, terrible mais malheureusement juste, et il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir s'en sortir vivant. Il lui avait dit adieu. Rose aurait dû pouvoir faire son deuil, elle aurait dû pouvoir dire à Jake qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir... Elle sentait pourtant que ses mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Et ils étaient aussi bloqués dans ses sanglots. Rose hocha seulement la tête. C'était le seul geste qu'elle pouvait faire. Sa douleur était encore trop vive, quinze jours après celui où son mari avait perdu la vie...

La cérémonie funèbre reprit mornement son cours. C'était un bel hommage que lui délivraient ses amis et collègues. Mais Rose, sa femme, savait que ça ne l'aurait pas touché de son vivant et encore moins dans la mort. Et tous ces pleurs et marques d'affection ne le consolaient aucunement. Pour beaucoup, John était une victime, la victime d'un accident pour certains comme le petit Tony, et d'une invasion extraterrestre pour d'autres. Rose, elle, le voyait et légitimement comme un héros. Mais elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, pas même à ses parents. Seule elle pouvait le comprendre. Et seul John pouvait la comprendre, elle. Et il n'était plus là... Sa mort laissait un tel vide dans son cœur qu'elle se fermait depuis au reste du monde. Et cet enterrement, au lieu de l'aider, la brisait plus encore que leur dernier baiser ne l'avait déjà fait.

« Rose? Demanda la voix calme et familière de sa mère. Tu viens, ma chérie ?» Elle aurait voulu répondre non : elle ne voulait aller nulle part. Mais John lui avait appris à lutter, quand ils voyageaient encore ensemble. Et cela faisait très longtemps... Pour sa mémoire, elle devait continuer de lutter. Pour lui, et pour sa propre vie...

« J'arrive, répondit-elle. »

Elle devait aller de l'avant comme il l'avait fait lui-même durant toute sa vie avant de la rencontrer. Pendant plus de neuf cent ans... Au moins, elle, elle n'aurait pas à surmonter ce deuil et ce chagrin aussi longtemps. Seulement quelques décennies. Jusqu'à sa propre mort. Mais elle ne devait pas y penser. Pas maintenant, jamais même...

Rose se leva enfin et, après un dernier regard noyé de larmes sur le cercueil où reposait désormais John Smith, elle commença à marcher pour rejoindre ses parents et son petit frère qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin... La vie devait continuer.

**Une quinzaine de jours plus tard :**

Les regards tristes que lui lançaient ses collègues la gênait plus encore que ceux de sa mère et son père.

Rose n'était pas retournée à son travail depuis l'enterrement. Elle essaya de ne pas les voir et de continuer de marcher la tête haute et d'un pas assez rapide mais peu assuré. Dans ses mains, elle serrait la clé du bureau de son défunt mari comme si elle s'accrochait à celle-ci autant qu'à celle qu'elle avait gardée de lui durant les trois ans où ils avaient été séparés.

Rose arriva enfin devant la porte blindée ce qui s'apparentait plus à un laboratoire qu'à un simple bureau. Elle entra puis referma ensuite très vite la porte derrière elle. Elle avait besoin de solitude. Son arrivée dans l'immeuble avait titillé la curiosité des autres agents et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle voulait du calme et surtout rester seule. Rose sentit affluer des images dans sa tête : tant de souvenirs qui défilaient... John et elle avaient vécu tant de choses dans cette grande pièce où il n'avait plus à rien cacher de son passé.

La jeune femme commença à inspecter les différents artefacts extraterrestres que son mari collectionnait, étudiait ou le plus souvent voulait simplement garder en lieu sûr. Leur appartement en était aussi rempli et Rose savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir les garder car certains pouvaient être dangereux et d'autres juste trop précieux. Même ici, les objets pourraient leur faire courir des risques... Elle devait donc les trier et les mettre en sûreté. Parmi les étalages, Rose reconnut certaines armes sontariennes que John avait confisquées aux généraux qu'ils avaient vaincus. Elle avait bien compris que ces armes ne pouvaient pas rester accessibles au reste de l'humanité. Elle songea que son appartement allait très vite être transformé en musée d'armes extraterrestres - si elle n'arrivait pas à les détruire très vite...

Rose déposa l'arme la plus proche dans une boite en apparence en cartons mais en vérité aussi solide qu'un coffre-fort. Le "carton" posé sur le bureau, la jeune femme inspecta ensuite les tiroirs dudit bureau. Dans le premier, elle trouva différentes pièces de métal et des puces de données éparpillées sur des photos papier qu'elle gardait tout comme lui dans son propre bureau. Elle ignorait le rôle de la plupart des puces mais se décida à les récupère quand même. Elle reprit aussi les photos mais elle les glissa dans sa poche plutôt que dans le carton. Elle remarqua ensuite un petit cristal qui brillait sous les photos qu'elle ramassait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce que ça ? Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute. »

L'ancienne compagne du Docteur prit la pierre entre ses doigts et remarqua que la lumière du cristal ou diamant s'intensifiait à son contact. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas d'origine terrestre. Comme la plupart des objets de ce bureau d'ailleurs... Mais si elle était dans un tiroir sans protection, ce ne devait pas non plus être dangereux. Sauf pour les yeux peut-être... L'éclat du cristal l'éblouissait de plus en plus. Rose voulut le lâcher car il commençait aussi à chauffer mais elle n'en eut ni la force ni le temps : elle s'évanouit.

Et elle commença à entendre raisonner dans sa tête une musique qui lui sembla étrangement familière.

Une musique qu'elle n'avait entendu jusque-là qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et qui lui rappela vaguement un baiser oublié et un pouvoir meurtrier.


	2. Chapitre 1 (sous chap1)

**TARDIS, salle de contrôle principale.**

_Le jour du Docteur était passé. Ce jour qu'il avait toujours considéré comme le plus sinistre de toute sa vie durant près de cinq siècles se révélait aujourd'hui le plus merveilleux de son existence. Il s'en était toujours souvenu comme du jour où il avait exterminé sa propre espèce et détruit sa planète natale, Gallifrey. Mais aujourd'hui il savait la vérité : il avait sauvé sa planète et ses congénères au lieu de les condamner. Il l'avait fait avec deux autres de ses incarnations : celle qui l'avait précédé et sa neuvième régénération : le Docteur de la guerre du temps. Et la conscience du Moment. Sa neuvième incarnation l'avait nommé Bad Wolf. Le grand méchant loup. Son grand méchant loup... Une seule personne dans tout l'univers répondait à ce nom pour lui. Et une seule personne pouvait le sauver ainsi, comme elle l'avait déjà fait tant de fois par le passé : Rose._

_Depuis cette incroyable révélation, le Gallifréen et sa compagne, Clara Oswald, avaient repris leurs voyages dans leur fidèle TARDIS. Et le Docteur se demandait si la jeune femme s'interrogeait aussi au sujet du grand méchant loup. Du Bad Wolf comme lui-même le faisait. Avait-ce vraiment été Rose ? Ou n'avait-elle été qu'une apparence choisie par la vraie conscience du Moment, l'arme qu'il avait volé aux seigneurs du temps ? Il ne saurait jamais la réponse sans doutes. Rose Tyler n'était plus de ce monde puis longtemps. Et l'évocation du grand méchant loup venait de rouvrir cette plaie qu'il croyait bien fermée depuis le temps où elle avait disparu de sa vie. Pour toujours..._

_Ça ne servait à rien d'espérer son retour. Elle était morte. Et les souvenirs les plus durs étaient aussi les plus résistants. Il ne l'avait même pas vu. Il ne se souviendrait jamais d'elle comme de la conscience de cette arme terrifiante que les seigneurs du temps avaient construits. Non, rien que le nom de Bad Wolf prononcé par son lui passé suffisait à rouvrir la plaie laissée par le souvenir de sa Rose. Et le pire était qu'à présent il ne pouvait plus l'oublier et que son nom, le nom de Bad Wolf allait maintenant continuer de le hanter. Le fantôme de Rose et de tout ce qu'elle avait jadis représenté..._

**. . .**

Clara ouvrit la première la porte de la cabine téléphonique - avant même que le Docteur n'ait eu le temps de claquer des doigts. Ils étaient poursuivis par des guerriers primitifs mais très nombreux d'un peuple extraterrestre que le Seigneur du Temps n'avait encore jamais rencontré et ils se trouvaient sur une planète-jungle étonnamment rouge dont ils ignoraient tout jusqu'au nom. C'était rare que le Docteur soit autant perdu que sa compagne quant à leur destination. Mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs et il avait voulu se changer les idées avec une destination inconnue, une planète mystérieuse et dangereuse où ils auraient à courir beaucoup.

Ils avaient été servis...

« Docteur ! Cria Clara en voyant que les indigènes se rapprochaient dangereusement du seigneur du temps.

- Rentrez à l'intérieur, Clara! Et commencez à rentrer les coordonnées dans la console !

- Quelles coordonnées ?

- N'importe lesquelles ! Tant qu'elles nous transportent loin d'ici...»

Clara obéit à ce qui ressemblait à un ordre mais qui restait très vague. Elle s'installa à la console du TARDIS et commença à tourner des tas de manettes comme lui avait montré le Docteur quelques mois plus tôt. Elle se déplaça autour de la colonne centrale et remarqua à ce moment-là qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et le Docteur était toujours à l'extérieur : il pointait son tournevis sonique sur la horde de guerriers verts et bleus qui ne semblaient aucunement freinés dans leur progression.

L'intrus était une jeune femme, aux cheveux blonds assez courts et elle semblait briller... Ses yeux se fixèrent sur elle et Clara crut y voir des flammes dans ses pupilles. Depuis qu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur, elle avait vu beaucoup de choses étranges mais pas encore de jeune femme aux yeux et aux cheveux d'or...

Derrière elle, Clara Oswald entendit enfin la porte du TARDIS se refermer. Clara se retourna et vit ensuite le seigneur du temps courir vers la console pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait subie aucun dommage. Longtemps, Clara et le TARDIS avaient eu des différends mais là, Clara se sentit un peu vexée que le Docteur ait besoin de vérifier son travail. Elle avait peut-être "abimé" les années 1980 mais ça faisait longtemps tout ça ! Elle savait piloter le TARDIS à présent. Le Docteur sembla remarquer car il lui sourit après avoir lancé le TARDIS dans le vortex du temps.

« Bien joué !

- Je me suis améliorée. Mais c'est vous qui dites "bien joué", Docteur ? J'aurais plutôt dit mal joué en ce qui vous concerne !

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tout objet métallique était considéré comme de la triche ! Ils auraient dû le préciser avec les autres règles. Ce sont eux qui ont triché, Clara.

- Ils l'avaient précisé, marmonna Clara.

- Et puis mon tournevis ne marche pas sur le bois ! Je ne pouvais même pas tricher avec !

- Vous allez pas vous en plaindre ! »

Le bougonnement du Docteur était très significatif sur ce qu'il en pensait. Clara abandonna là et se rappela de la jeune femme qu'elle avait aperçue et se demanda si le Docteur l'avait enfin remarquée.

En l'observant de plus près, elle constata qu'il venait juste de la voir :

« Qui est-elle, Docteur ?

- Le grand méchant loup...

- Le grand méchant loup ? Celui que vous avez rencontré plus tôt ? Celui du Moment ?

- Pas vraiment. Enfin je ne suis pas sûr.

- Elle pleure, nota Clara.

- Je sais... Elle n'est pas vraiment là. Elle ne peut pas !

- Pourquoi ? Qui est-elle ?

- Elle ne peut pas être là ! Le grand méchant loup est mort ! »

Clara ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Docteur refusait tant sa présence. Il semblait même la redouter. Le grand méchant loup l'avait pourtant aidé dans le passé. C'est grâce à lui - ou plutôt apparemment à elle - qu'ils avaient sauvé Gallifrey. Elle s'avança vers la sorte d'apparition qui se tenait devant eux. Elle voulut la toucher mais le Docteur l'arrêta juste avant qu'elle n'ait posée sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme :

« Elle est juste un fantôme, expliqua-t-il assez tristement, ou peut-être une très mauvaise blague de Sexy...

-Sexy ? Demanda une voix autre que celle de Clara, une voix qu'il était sûr de ne plus jamais pouvoir entendre à nouveau.

- C'est juste un nom de son vaisseau spatial.

- Tu es vraiment là ? Vivante ? Demanda Eleven.

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Qui es-tu ? Le grand méchant loup ou… Elle ?

- Je crois que j'étais le Bad Wolf. Il m'a emmené ici, à l'intérieur de ce vaisseau comme elle vient de le dire. Où suis-je d'ailleurs ? Je sais que j'ai changé de monde… Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu es à l'intérieur du TARDIS c'est le nom de ce vaisseau. Tu as de l'énergie huon en toi ?

- Quoi ? De l'énergie huon ? Oh, le pouvoir du TARDIS ? Non, je ne crois pas. Il y a même peu de chances pour que ce soit le cas… En fait, je crois qu'il a fait ça. Il a dû m'aider à me transformer en Bad Wolf. Et ainsi à revenir, à retourner là où j'avais toujours voulu être.

- Qui ? Qui a fait ça ?

- Son Docteur, répondit Eleven avant Rose Tyler.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? Demanda la jeune femme en même temps qu'elle se retournait vers le Seigneur du Temps. Tu es… Tu es _lui _? Tu t'es régénéré ?

- Oui. Une fois de plus. Il y a trois cent ans maintenant.

- Trois cent ans !

- Tu parais jeune…

- Je le suis toujours. J'ai seulement vingt-cinq ans.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Et où est-il ?

- Il… Il est mort…

- Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il travaillait à Torchwood avec moi et Pete, mon père. Il s'est sacrifié pour sauver la Terre.

- Il est mort en héros.

- Il était un héros. Toute sa vie. Sa trop courte vie.

- Je suis désolé, Rose.

- Nous n'avons été ensemble que durant deux ans. Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'était pas assez !

- Et donc tu es revenue ?

- Je ne savais pas. Je n'ai pas choisi de revenir. Je pense que c'était sa propre idée. Il voulait me voir avec toi. Avec lui à nouveau. »

Le Docteur la regarda un peu mieux : elle pleurait à nouveau, mais sous ses larmes, elle était plus ravissante que jamais. Il se rappela comment elle savait et avait usé de ses charmes contre lui. L'éclat de ses yeux bruns, la douceur de sa peau et de ses cheveux…

Clara lui demanda encore une fois qui elle était. Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre alors que les souvenirs affluaient en aussi grand nombre ?

« Une vieille amie à moi. »

Les mêmes mots, les mêmes mots qu'il avait employé pour parler à Clara de River Song. Rose avait pourtant représenté tellement plus pour lui à une époque si ancienne maintenant.

« Une ancienne de vos compagnes, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Mais comment est-elle entrée dans le TARDIS ? Il était fermé !

- J'ai toujours ma clé, répondit Rose qui suivait leur conversation.

- Tu ne t'es pas directement téléportée à l'intérieur ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas. Je me suis réveillée ici même. Et vous étiez déjà là.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous ça, Docteur ? Demanda Clara. Comment aurait-elle pu se retrouver directement à l'intérieur du TARDIS ?

- Elle était dans un autre univers, commença à expliquer Eleven, et ce n'était pas à Rose Tyler que tu as parlé en premier mais au Grand Méchant Loup. Et le Grand Méchant Loup est toujours lié au TARDIS.

- J'ai été envoyée ici par le Grand Méchant Loup, alors ?

- Comme tu l'avais dit toi-même sur le Satellite cinq, Rose, tu l'avais fait toi-même. Et là encore, tu l'as certainement fait toi-même. Tu t'es envoyée ici toute seule, Rose.

- Je n'ai rien fait pour essayer de revenir !

- Peut-être qu'il a fait quelque chose. Avant de mourir.

- Peut-être mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il est mort il y a un mois déjà.

- Et le Grand Méchant Loup ne s'est réveillé que maintenant ? C'est étrange, en effet.

- Oui.

- Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Je ne sais pas. Rien. Rien dont je me souvienne. Juste, j'ai trouvé cette sorte de cristal dans ton bureau à Torchwood.

- Ne dis pas « mon » bureau s'il te plait, Rose !

- Désolée. Mais il a fait tant d'efforts pour me prouver qu'il était vraiment toi…

- Tu ne le croyais pas ? Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ?

- Non. Pas au début, je veux dire… Il m'a fallu des jours, des semaines. Peut-être même des mois.

- Et après ? Qui était-il pour toi ?

- Toi. Mon Docteur. J'ai juste eu besoin de temps pour en être sûre. Mais il l'était. Et il m'aimait. Tellement… J'ai été vraiment dévastée quand il est mort.

- Je peux le comprendre. Tu me perdais encore une fois.

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé pour toi.

- Tu n'as pas besoin. Tu n'étais pas là-bas. Et ce n'est pas ta faute. Ni la sienne. Seulement le destin. Une sombre destinée. »

Rose ferma les yeux et se remit à pleurer. Clara s'était assise dans les escaliers et les laissait parler seuls depuis quelques temps cette jeune femme blonde semblait être quelqu'un de très spécial pour le Docteur, pour le vieux seigneur du temps qu'il était. Le Gallifréen laissa Rose pleurer et alla rejoindre sa compagne actuelle dans les escaliers, à l'écart de la jeune femme. Il s'assit à côté de Clara.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non. Elle vient juste de perdre quelqu'un de très spécial pour elle.

- Son petit-ami ?

- Je pense que oui. Enfin je l'espère.

- Espère ?

- J'espère qu'il l'était. Son petit-ami pas qu'il soit mort.

- Vous le connaissiez.

- Je le connaissais. »

La jeune femme sourit et elle se leva pour aller demander directement à Rose Tyler qui avait exactement été pour elle cet ami qu'elle avait perdu.

« Alors ? Vous étiez une compagne du Docteur, c'est ça ? Quand ?

- Je l'ai rencontré en 2005. J'avais dix-neuf ans. Et lui déjà neuf cent.

- Et alors ?

- Ça aurait dû sembler bizarre. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

- Ton nom est Rose Tyler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Quoi, attends ? Il ne t'a jamais parlé de moi, c'est ça ?

- Non.

- Menteur, s'exclama Rose.

- Qui, moi ? Demanda Eleven en se rapprochant des deux jeunes femmes mais en restant assez loin pour ne pas subir la soudaine colère de son ancienne compagne.

- Oui, toi ! Tu m'avais promis que je ne subirais pas le sort de tes autres compagnes, le sort de Sarah Jane ! L'accusa Rose Tyler.

- Sa Sarah ? Tu l'as rencontré ? Demanda Clara.

- Deux fois. Mais tu lui as parlé de Sarah Jane et pas une seule fois de moi ?!

- Non. Je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Je l'ai rencontré aussi mais pas avec le Docteur. C'est un de mes échos qui l'a rencontré.

- Tes échos ?

- C'est compliqué, mais si tu veux tant savoir qui elle est, tu peux me le demander, Clara.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre, marmonna Rose.

- Je préfère le demander à Rose Tyler.

- Rose Smith. Je préfère Smith que Tyler.

- Smith ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Il a choisi ce nom.

- Smith ? Comme Sarah Jane ?

- Non, comme John Smith, mon mari.

- Vous étiez mariés ?!

- Oui, depuis plus d'un an maintenant.

- Donc il n'était pas que son petit-ami, Docteur. Tu te trompais, dit Clara.

- Il t'a épousé ?

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé à me le demander ! Je sais que tu l'as fait. Il me l'a dit.

- Il t'a dit ça ?

- Oui. Et tant d'autres choses encore. Nous étions mariés, Docteur. Il n'avait plus de secrets pour moi.

- A quels sujets ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

- Trop de choses pour les dire. Mais tout sur toi, sur ton passé, ta famille, Gallifrey, les Seigneurs du Temps, la Guerre du Temps,… Tes anciens compagnons, aussi. Il n'avait plus aucun secret. Il était mon mari.

- Juste un moment, demanda Clara qui était perdue par les révélations que faisait Rose au Seigneur du Temps, si j'ai bien bien compris, elle a perdu son mari et elle est revenue dans le TARDIS par une sorte de magie ?

- Non, répondit le Docteur, la magie n'existe pas, Clara. Ça reste de la science. Mais vraiment vraiment très compliqué. Pour toi et même pour moi d'ailleurs…

- Mais pourquoi dans le TARDIS ?

- Je n'ai pas d'autres endroits où aller. Plus aucune dans cet univers. Pas d'autres que le TARDIS.

- Exact ! Ta famille ! Ta mère n'a aucune idée d'où tu peux être.

- Oh elle s'en doute sûrement même si elle ne peut que le supposer elle sait que je ne pouvais pas rester seule. Et elle sait aussi que je ne peux pas mourir.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es comme Jack Harkness ? S'inquiéta Eleven.

- Non ! Enfin, je ne suis jamais morte pour le savoir. Mais je ne peux pas mourir pour l'instant.

- Parce qu'il ne le voudrait pas ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, s'il te plait.

- Et il le savait ton mari ?

- Quoi ?

- Je l'ai appris le jour même où John est mort, il ne l'a jamais su…

- Appris quoi ? Rose ?

- Elle est enceinte, Docteur.

- Pardon ? Tu es enceinte ?

- D'un mois, oui.

- Et tu es ici, seule… Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Rose Tyler ?

- Rien ! Je peux avoir ce bébé toute seule, Docteur ! Je peux prendre soin de lui.

- Mais tu dois bien être là pour une raison, pourtant, Rose.

- J'ai juste besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas rester seule, avoua-t-elle, mais si tu ne fais qu'avancer et oublier le passé, je peux le comprendre. Laisse-moi juste où tu veux. J'irais très bien. Et ce bébé aussi.

- Non. Reste ici. Tu restes mon ancienne compagne. Je t'ai déjà perdu trop de fois par le passé, Rose. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais seule, Rose Tyler.

- Smith, Docteur. Rose Smith maintenant. Et pour toi aussi.

- Oui, Smith… C'est quand même dur à réaliser.

- Vraiment ? Si dur d'admettre que tu avais fait le bon choix ?

- Non, ça ça va, dit-il en lui souriant.

- Tu veux vraiment que je reste, demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. D'une certaine façon, le TARDIS est déjà ta maison.

- Oui…

- Mais… Et la famille de son mari ? Demanda Clara.

- Elle est morte depuis des centaines voire des milliers d'années déjà. Peut-être même plus…

- Oui.

- Ce bébé n'a donc que toi ?

- Et bien, son père est mort donc je suppose que oui.

- C'est triste, n'est-ce pas Docteur ?

- Je ne peux rien faire, Clara. Je suis désolé.

- C'est bon, Docteur. Je vais aller de l'avant. Toute seule comme je le faisais déjà avant qu'on ne se marie.

- Il était un ancien compagnon du Docteur, lui aussi ? Demanda Clara.

- Plus que ça, rit Rose, il était le Docteur.

- Il n'était pas moi, Rose.

- C'est vrai : il était plus encore le Docteur que toi.

- Tu es la femme du Docteur, alors ? Je veux dire de ce Docteur, le dernier Seigneur du Temps de l'univers.

- Oui.

- Mais tu es si jeune Et vivante ! Comment c'est possible ?

- Ah, je le savais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaye de dire, Docteur ?

- Tu as d'autres noms que Rose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bien, oui : le Grand Méchant Loup. Et Rose Marion Tyler Smith.

- Et pas River Song ?

- Oh non !

- River qui, s'il te plait ? Oh, le professeur Song tu veux dire ? Pourquoi pense-t-elle que je suis River Song ?

- Parce que c'est sa femme. Tu n'es pas elle ?

- Non, elle ne l'est pas ! S'énerva Eleven. C'est Rose Tyler. Je préfère ce nom, excuse-moi pour ça ! Et elle n'est _pas _ma femme.

- Mais River Song, oui, apparemment. Si j'ai bien compris… Alors tu es vraiment passé à autre chose !

- Je suis désolé mais oui. Je l'ai fait je l'ai épousé. Il y a plus d'un siècle.

- Il m'a menti, alors.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour que tu penses ça ?

- Il a dit que tu ne m'oublierais jamais, que tu m'aimais déjà avant de te régénérer et que tu continuerais de m'aimer même après t'être régénéré à nouveau.

- Je l'ai fait ! Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Rose ! J'ai pensé à toi. Presque tous les jours. Je me souviens très bien de toutes les fois où j'ai repensé à toi… A cause de la neige, d'une grande baie montrant l'infini de l'espace, des dieux auxquels je croyais, les mots Bad Wolf – et même quand ils n'étaient pas associés ! Je ne t'ai vraiment jamais oublié, Rose Tyler. Je te le promets.

- Mais tu as continué, seul…

- Je le devais. Je ne pouvais pas vivre uniquement dans le passé, Rose. Comme tu ne peux pas le faire, maintenant.

- Je sais. Tu as vraiment pensé à moi aussi souvent ?

- Bien sûr que oui, Rose ! Tu es et seras toujours la femme la plus importante de toutes mes vies. Pour toujours.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Tu l'es. »

Rose sourit et surprit le Docteur et Clara en l'enlaçant comme elle en avait en fait toujours gardé l'habitude. Le Docteur la serra fort dans ses bras comme si lui aussi retrouvait une vieille habitude qui lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il se permit même d'embrasser ses longs cheveux blonds…

« Tu m'as manqué, Rose.

- Tu pensais que je ne reviendrais jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Mais je suis là. Et maintenant, pour toujours. Comme je l'avais dit il y a si longtemps…

- Je m'en souviens très bien.

- Parfait, parce que je veux vraiment tenir finalement ma promesse de ne jamais te quitter. »

Eleven sourit et ferma ses yeux pour mieux se remémorer cette si vieille scène de leur histoire. Ce moment, quand il lui avait demandé combien de temps elle comptait rester avec lui. Le meilleur jour de sa vie peut-être bien quand elle lui avait répondu ce si sûr, si charmant et plein d'espoir « pour toujours ».

Il se souvint de son sourire et de l'amour qu'il ressentait à l'époque. Mais il n'était plus le même aujourd'hui. Et Rose ne savait pas qui il était à présent. Elle n'a pas changé. Mais lui, après tout ce qu'il avait vu : la Pandorica, River Song, le Silence, la mort des Pond, le retour des Daleks et celui de la Grande Intelligence. Sa propre tombe et même sa ligne de temps. Beaucoup trop pour encore pouvoir penser au futur, à un futur possible pour lui. Avec elle. Son Grand Méchant Loup, la femme qu'il avait toujours adoré Rose Tyler.


	3. Chapitre 1 (sous chap2)

(…)

Clara Oswald n'avait rien compris à la discussion qu'avaient eu le Docteur et la jeune femme. Cette « Rose Tyler » ou « Rose Smith » était un mystère pour elle et le Docteur n'avait jamais été aussi excité.

« Docteur, demanda Clara, ce n'est pas un problème que j'ai choisi le Powell Estate comme destination ?

- Quoi ? Le Powell Estate, demanda Rose, quand ?

- Le 14 Octobre 2013, un jour après mon dernier départ dans le TARDIS, répondit Clara.

- Pourquoi le Powell Estate ?

- C'est là que je vis.

- Je ne me suis jamais rendu compte que c'était le même endroit, avoua Eleven, tu as déménagé là, récemment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, pourquoi « même endroit » ?

- C'est là que je vis.

- Tu veux dire « vivais » ?

- Non. Tu détestais vivre dans le grand manoir des Tyler.

- Tu vivais de nouveau au Powell Estate ?

- Nous passions tout notre temps à Torchwood, donc oui. C'était notre appartement mais il ressemblait plus à un musée la plupart du temps qu'à un vrai appartement.

- Je peux le comprendre ! Mais ça devait être vraiment très petit…

- Et parfait pour nous c'était chez nous, très intime…

- Ne parle pas de ça, s'il te plait !

- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux, Docteur ?

- Evidemment que je l'étais. Il avait la meilleure vie.

- Et il est mort trop tôt.

- Oui, c'est triste tu n'as pas vraiment expliqué comment il est mort. Que lui est-il arrivé, exactement ?

- Pourquoi c'est tellement important ? Tu refuses d'admettre qu'il était toi.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, Rose. Il était ton mari et je veux juste savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Il est mort ce n'est pas suffisant ?

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux le comprendre.

- C'est juste trop tôt. Je suis désolée mais ça ne fait qu'un mois. Et ce n'est pas assez. Je réalise qu'il est mort, je l'accepte mais j'en suis encore dévastée. Il ne l'aurait pas voulu mais je ne peux pas le faire, survivre…

- Tu y arriveras, Rose. Je t'aiderais je te le promets.

- Il était un héros et personne ne l'as compris d'où je venais. Ma mère a essayé de m'aider mais… Rien ne m'aidait.

- Peut-être parce que tu n'avais personne à qui parler, personne qui pouvait comprendre.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je suis là. Et je peux comprendre ce qu'il a fait. Tu peux parler avec moi et me dire toute la vérité. Ça peut t'aider d'en parler, Rose.

- Peut-être que tu as raison, Docteur. Mais maintenant… J'ai juste faim et je suis fatiguée !

- Bien sûr, ça a dû être un voyage difficile que tu as fait.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

- Comme la dernière fois.

- La dernière fois ?

- La dernière fois que tu as été le Grand Méchant Loup.

- Je n'ai aucun de souvenirs de ce moment, non plus.

- Tu étais aussi fatiguée. Et tu as dormi… Beaucoup après ça. Est-ce qu'il ne t'en as vraiment jamais parlé ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien. Je ne veux pas que tu le vois moins bien qu'avant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, s'il te plait. »

Rose ne comprit pas mais accepta qu'il garde ses secrets. Après tout ce Docteur-là n'était pas son mari. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de lui une parfaite honnêteté comme avec John. Et puis quoi que puisse dire le Docteur, ça ne changerait rien à l'opinion et aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son John Smith.

Clara revint vers eux à ce moment-là.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Une banane, peut-être bien.

- Nous n'en avons pas dans le TARDIS, désolée.

- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu survivre sans, dis-moi ?

- Je ne les aime plus autant.

- Tu as vraiment changé, alors ! »

Elle se mit à rire en même temps que le Seigneur du Temps à cette idée. Et Clara Oswald les regarda tous les deux comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

« Je suis plus fatiguée qu'affamée de toute façon, dit Rose à la compagne du Docteur qui la regardait toujours bizarrement.

- Vas dans ta chambre.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant vide, Docteur !

- Et tu ne te souviens plus où elle est, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Tu l'as vraiment gardé dans le TARDIS ? Après tant d'années ?

- Bien sûr que oui. C'est toujours la tienne. Elle n'a pas changé depuis trois cent ans. Le TARDIS est assez grand pour ça. Bien sûr, elle ne doit pas être très propre mais le TARDIS peut sûrement arranger ça.

- Est-ce que tu gardes de la même façon les chambres de tous tes anciens compagnons ?

- Non.

- Mais la mienne, si. Merci… »

Le Docteur sourit et la laissa descendre dans les longs et nombreux corridors du TARDIS. Elle avait toujours su y trouver son chemin, il n'avait donc pas à s'en inquiéter. Clara elle s'en inquiéta :

« Docteur, dit-elle, est-ce qu'elle ne va pas se perdre, seule dans le TARDIS ?

- Quoi ? Oh non, aucune chance. Sexy l'a toujours adoré.

- Le TARDIS a ses favoris ? Comme vous en avez-vous même ?

- Non, mais parfois je me demande si Rose et elle n'ont pas un lien plus fort toutes les deux que chacune d'entre elle avec moi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Vous voulez la suivre, n'est-ce pas ? Allez-y. Je peux rentrer toute seule, Docteur.

- Elle doit dormir maintenant de toute façon. Et puis, est-on déjà arrivés ?

- Pas encore mais bientôt.

- Très bien, mais n'oublie pas de fermer la porte ! Dit-il en lui donnant sa propre clé.

- Votre clé ? Mais vous n'en avez pas besoin ?

- Rose a la sienne.

- D'accord. A bientôt, Docteur. »

Clara l'embrassa sur la joue puis le laissa s'enfoncer à son tour dans le dédale de couloirs que recelait le TARDIS. Quand le TARDIS finit de se matérialiser devant l'immeuble où habitait Clara, le Docteur était déjà devant la porte de la chambre de Rose Tyler. Il restait à l'extérieur, debout contre la porte en bois d'érable. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait ? Rose n'était plus vraiment la même, elle non plus. Elle était mariée. Et même veuve… Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'elle qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui à nouveau, cet autre Docteur qu'il était devenu. Encore moins après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Eleven l'aimait toujours. Mais pouvait-elle l'aimer elle-aussi ? Lui-même avait été marié après tout. Et lui aussi avait perdu sa femme. Était-il vraiment effrayé de son retour ? Il l'avait tant espéré… Et à présent qu'elle était là, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. A croire possible qu'une seconde chance s'offrait à lui. A croire qu'elle pouvait encore vouloir de lui…

Il entendit des pleurs venir de la chambre de Rose, puis sa voix qui criait et demandait de l'aide. Eleven ouvrit sans plus hésiter la porte avec son tournevis sonique car elle l'avait bien sûr verrouillé. Il entra dans la chambre et la vit, encore endormie, et comprit qu'elle n'avait fait que rêver. Eleven voulut ressortir de la chambre mais Rose se remit à crier et pleurer, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Elle dormait peut-être mais pas d'un sommeil paisible… Il se retourna et alla à son chevet, toucha son visage et la prit dans ses bras et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien, Rose, tu fais juste un cauchemar.

- Non, répondit-elle tout en pleurant à nouveau, je l'ai juste revu. Ce n'était pas la première fois…

- Tu n'es pas toute seule, Rose.

- Je sais.

- Je suis là. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir me parler de tout ça ? De ta perte ?

- Je ne sais pas. Où est ta compagne ?

- Rentrée chez elle, normalement.

- Nous sommes au Powell Estate ?

- Si le TARDIS n'a pas fait des siennes… Oui.

- C'est drôle.

- Oui.

- Tu n'aimes vraiment plus les bananes comme avant ?

- Non, il sourit à nouveau à cette idée, j'ai vraiment changé, Rose.

- New New New Docteur.

- Exact. Toi aussi, tu as changé.

- Oui, mais pas tellement. Pas autant que toi.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je suis la même, Docteur.

- Mais pas moi.

- Pour moi, tu l'es. Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui pour mieux regarder le nouveau visage qu'il arborait. Tu restes le Docteur.

- Mais pas le tien.

- Parce que tu es marié ?

- Non ! Oui. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas important Je ne peux juste pas, Rose.

- Pouvoir quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux.

- Et qu'est-ce que je veux, selon toi ?

- Retrouver ton Docteur. Il n'a jamais été moi, Rose.

- Je ne crois pas que tu peux être lui je ne suis pas stupide. Mais toi, oui ! Et tu as tort, Docteur : il était vraiment toi. Crois-moi pour ça. S'il ne l'avait pas été, jamais je ne l'aurais aimé. »

Tout en disant cela, Rose Smith s'était rapproché du Docteur et Eleven trouvait qu'elle était vraiment très près de lui, de son visage. Et il sentit qu'elle avait perçu sa peur face à cette proximité grandissante, elle se recula un peu et tourna à nouveau son regard vers le mur.

« Alors, vous étiez vraiment heureux, tous les deux ?

- Oui. Nous l'étions.

- Et il t'a parlé de mon passé.

- Oui, de ta longue vie.

- Et… Ça veut dire que tu connais aussi mon nom maintenant ?

- Oui, j'étais sa femme Bien sûr qu'il m'a dit son nom ! Mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Il était assez en colère quand je l'ai fait pour que je recommence.

- Tu l'as dit ? A voix haute ?

- Juste une fois et on n'était que tous les deux mais il était quand même très énervé à cause de ça.

- Et il avait raison !

- C'était il y a longtemps maintenant ! Le premier jour de notre mariage.

- Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas là, mais lui, oui.

- Et il était toi. Donc tu étais là d'une certaine façon. Pour moi, c'est comme si _tu _avais été là.

- Mais pas toi…

- Quoi ? Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ? Demanda Rose Smith en se retournant de nouveau vers lui.

- Oui, surtout les premiers temps. Avant que je me régénère, j'avais toujours ton visage en tête. Après j'ai changé et j'ai finalement voyagé avec d'autres compagnons.

- Qui ? Clara ?

- Non, pas tout de suite. J'ai d'abord voyagé avec une autre jeune femme. En fait, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, elle n'avait que huit ans. Le TARDIS s'était crashé dans son jardin après ma régénération. La deuxième fois que je l'ai vu, quelques heures plus tard pour moi, elle avait déjà dix-huit ans. Elle était une adulte et même fiancée quand elle est partie avec moi dans le TARDIS pour la première fois.

- Comment elle s'appelait ?

- Amy. Amelia Pond… Le premier visage que j'ai vu avec celui-ci.

- Comme je l'étais avec ton ancien visage.

- Et aussi pour celui d'avant.

- Je sais. Je t'ai ouvert les yeux…

- Oui. Il t'a vraiment ouvert son cœur…

- Il l'a fait, oui. »

Eleven sourit encore son ancien lui avait vraiment fait le bon choix en laissant son double avec Rose Tyler. Et il était heureux pour elle, sa compagne avait au moins eu avec son clone la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvé pour elle. Avec lui, d'une certaine manière. Mais ce rêve pourrait-il recommencer avec lui, ce nouveau Docteur qu'il était ? Rose pleurait à nouveau. Son mari lui manquait trop pour Eleven. Le Docteur se décida à se lever et à la laisser à nouveau seul.

Il venait à peine de se remettre debout quand il sentit que Rose lui attrapait la main :

« Reste, demanda-t-elle.

- Tu ne veux pas rester seule ?

- Non, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Docteur : j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Pas pour ce que tu croyais mais j'ai besoin de toi, c'est vrai. Je ne me souviens que trop bien à quel point j'étais seule et malheureuse quand j'ai été enfermée dans le monde parallèle – sans toi, avant que je te trouve à nouveau. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, jamais !

- D'accord. Je reste ici, Rose.

- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais me laisser.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Merci. Je sais que c'est ta dernière vie, est-ce qu'elle le sait, ta compagne ?

- Clara ? Non, elle n'en sait rien.

- C'est aussi un beau prénom – comme Amelia.

- Et c'est aussi une bonne compagne, comme tu l'étais elle m'a sauvé la vie comme tu l'as fait.

- Comment ?

- Elle a sauté dans ma ligne temporelle pour sauver toutes mes vies, tous les Docteurs.

- Et ses « échos » viennent de là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Elle est courageuse.

- Et pas par amour !

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis devenue le Grand Méchant Loup que par amour?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, Rose. »

Rose sourit elle n'avait aucune idée de la vérité. Elle aurait voulu dire que c'était faux parce que Mickey l'avait aidé à ouvrir le cœur du TARDIS. Mais elle savait aussi que ce serait un mensonge de dire ça.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je me demande… Pourquoi tu pensais qu'il aurait voulu me reparler du Grand Méchant Loup et du Satellite cinq ?

- Ce n'est pas important. Il ne l'a pas fait, tout est okay. Parfait. Absolument parfait.

- Ne mens pas, s'il te plait, Docteur !

- Je ne mens pas !

- Si, tu mens.

- D'accord, je mens. C'est la règle numéro une : le Docteur ment.

- C'est bon à savoir ! »

Mais le Docteur ne répondit rien à ce sujet. Il ne voulait pas continuer d'en parler. Que son double ait choisi de ne rien dire à Rose ne le concernait pas… Le Gallifréen songea à sortir à nouveau de la petite chambre de sa compagne et la laisser seule. Après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle voulait sûrement rester seule de toute façon. Rose était en effet en colère et n'essaya pas non plus de relancer la conversation. Au contraire, elle resta retournée face à son oreiller pour ne plus lui faire face.

Elle avait changé elle-aussi. Peut-être même plus qu'elle ne se le figurait elle-même. Elle avait une si belle vie avec son clone. Rien ne pourrait sûrement réparer cette douleur. Et s'il voulait vraiment l'aider à aller, il allait avoir besoin de temps. Beaucoup de temps…

Il sortit de la chambre discrètement, avant qu'elle ne se retourne à nouveau, puis reprit le chemin de la salle de contrôle principale de son vaisseau temporel. La porte menant à l'extérieur du TARDIS était fermée et les lumières toutes éteintes. Le Docteur alla s'asseoir dans une alcôve sous la console principale. L'obscurité et la solitude l'aidaient à trouver une certaine paix.

Rose Tyler – Smith – restait son ancienne compagne. Une si vieille compagne qu'il lui semblait qu'elle était devenue un fantôme le hantant sans cesse dans sa tête. Et son visage, si luminescent, si radieux, qu'il n'avait pas vu en trois cent ans, était maintenant à chaque seconde dans son esprit. Comment pouvait-il la voir comme une simple « vieille amie » ? Surtout si elle voulait rester dans le TARDIS… Une « vieille amie » ? Elle n'avait jamais été une simple vieille amie pour lui. Il n'avait même jamais ressenti pour elle une simple amitié. Et maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la voir ainsi. Mais il le devait. Elle voulait rester, c'est vrai, elle disait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Mais comment avait-elle besoin de lui ? Elle espérait trouver en lui quelqu'un à qui parler, elle ne cherchait pas à retomber amoureuse. Elle avait déjà été heureuse. Un autre lui le lui avait procuré. Il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'elle oublie son mari. Et _il_ n'était pas son mari. Elle allait rester mais comme une vieille compagne, une vieille amie en plein deuil qu'il devait héberger et sur qui il devait veiller. C'est tout. Et il voulait vraiment l'aider ainsi.

Mais malgré tout, ses sourires restaient gravés dans son misérable esprit de Seigneur du Temps.


	4. Chapitre 1 (sous chap3)

Quand elle se réveilla, Rose eut besoin de quelques longues minutes pour se souvenir pourquoi la chambre où elle se trouvait lui était si familière et en même temps tellement étrangère : elle était à nouveau dans le TARDIS. Et la deuxième question qu'elle se posa fut celle-ci : Où était donc le Docteur ?

Elle se souvint qu'il l'avait laissé seule – et fatiguée – dans son lit, ce lit où elle s'éveillait à présent. Mais elle n'avait pas vu qu'il avait quitté sa chambre après ça. De toute évidence, il l'avait fait.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi depuis ?

Rose n'en avait aucune idée, le temps était si difficile à percevoir à l'intérieur du TARDIS. Le Docteur n'avait pas dû changer de politique au sujet des horloges et autres instruments de mesures temporels. Le TARDIS restait hors du temps. Et le Docteur restait le seul à pouvoir lui dire combien de temps elle avait dormi et surtout depuis combien de temps elle était revenue dans cet univers.

…

Rose Smith se leva et commença à rechercher le Seigneur du Temps dans les pièces qu'il préférait dans le TARDIS. Du moins avec son ancienne régénération… La première pièce où elle espéra l'y trouver fut sa bibliothèque. Mais à la place d'y trouver un extraterrestre aux deux cœurs, elle se retrouva face à une immense piscine. Qu'est-ce qu'une piscine fichait dans une bibliothèque ? La nouvelle régénération du Seigneur du Temps avait des goûts plus bizarres encore que son ancien mari. Et la décoration dans son vaisseau ne s'améliorait pas avec le temps…

Rose Smith décida de vérifier la présence de l'alien dans son autre pièce favorite et remonta tous les couloirs du TARDIS jusqu'à la salle de contrôle principale mais celle-ci était elle-aussi vide. Rose hésita à repartir arpenter les longs couloirs du TARDIS mais elle préféra s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges bordant la console. Au moins ceux-ci étaient plus confortables que le vieux fauteuil qui ornait l'ancienne version de la salle de la console. Assise face à la console, la jeune femme tenta d'interroger directement la conscience du vaisseau gallifréen. Le TARDIS avait un lien avec elle. Mais pour autant, Rose n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse de l'entité à laquelle s'adressait. Elle lui demanda pourtant d'abord combien de temps elle était restée endormie et ensuite où se trouvait donc le Docteur… Et Sexy lui répondit.

…

Le Seigneur du Temps dormait quand Rose le trouva enfin grâce à l'aide du TARDIS. Elle toucha son visage encore endormi. C'était si bizarre de se dire que c'était le Docteur. Son visage était si différent de celui qu'elle connaissait si bien à présent qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, qu'elle avait été mariée avec lui oui, son visage était vraiment différent… Mais pas si mal pour autant.

« Rose ? Demanda-t-il quand il se réveilla au contact de la douce peau de sa main posée sur sa joue. Comment m'as-tu trouvé, ici ?

- Sexy, lui répondit la jeune femme blonde.

- Tu aimes te moquer de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est quelque chose qui ne peut pas changer, Docteur ! »

Ils rirent ensemble aux éclats quelques secondes avant que le Seigneur du Temps ne laisse Rose l'aider à se lever. Tant de fois, il l'avait fait pour elle… Mais maintenant plus rien n'était pareil : Rose était plus son égale qu'avant. Et il appréciait de la sentir aussi proche de lui.

« Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu me demandes ça ? Tu étais en train de dormir quand je t'ai trouvé.

- Oui, en effet, j'étais même en train de rêver à vrai dire. Pourtant, maintenant, je vois que le rêve était réel. Et mieux encore que mes rêves. »

Rose sourit. Et elle sentit monter une certaine chaleur à ses joues. Comment attendait-il qu'elle réagisse à cet aveu ?

« Et toi ?

- Mieux que jamais. Depuis très longtemps.

- Depuis la mort de John ?

- Oui… »

C'était vrai. Et pourtant pas complétement. En fait, elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Depuis la dernière nuit qu'elle avait passé dans le TARDIS en réalité. Même avec John rien n'avait jamais été semblable à ces nuits passées dans le TARDIS. Dans le vaisseau du Docteur, elle dormait mieux que nulle part ailleurs, comme si le vortex temporel la berçait comme les vagues d'un océan, et il lui inspirait aussi des rêves comme ça devait être le cas avec le Seigneur du Temps. De très beaux rêves... Et puis peut-être bien aussi que l'idée de la présence du Docteur devait l'aider pour tout ça aussi.

Le Gallifréen n'avait aucune idée des pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de son ancienne compagne et croyait qu'elle avait les yeux dans le vague ainsi uniquement parce que le souvenir de John, son double à moitié humain, la ramenait dans un passé encore proche mais si éloigné d'elle à présent.

Mais il avait rêvé, il rêvait si rarement… Et là, il avait rêvé, cette nuit. Sûrement parce que Rose Tyler était revenue à ses côtés. Il avait même rêvé d'elle. Il avait rêvé de quelque chose de nouveau, de finalement possible Et il s'était interdit si longtemps de seulement l'envisager, d'y penser même. Il avait rêvé d'un « nous », avec Rose Tyler.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Par où je veux commencer, tu veux dire ? Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je pourrais voyager à nouveau dans le temps et dans l'espace, avec toi dans le TARDIS. Ça pourrait m'aider de voyager peut-être.

- Pour oublier ta douleur ?

- Pour aller mieux et aussi aller de l'avant. Comme tu l'as fait toi-même, Docteur.

- Et pourquoi pas un véritable nouveau départ ? Pour nous deux. Comme si rien ne s'était passé ces dernières années.

- Non, pas ça. Je ne peux pas : je porte un enfant, ne l'oublie pas. Ton enfant d'une certaine façon.

- Ce n'est pas le mien, Rose.

- Il pourrait. Il était la même personne que toi, et tu le sais.

- Et ton bébé a besoin d'un père ?

- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un.

- Pour t'aider ?

- Pour aller mieux, d'abord. »

Son sourire lui disait tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Rose l'aimait toujours. Et le Docteur sourit à son tour, à cette idée. Le bonheur n'était peut-être pas seulement un rêve, finalement ?

« Bien. Premier voyage, alors ? Où veux-tu aller ?

- Surprends-moi.

- Pourquoi pas un endroit dont il t'aurait parlé cette dernière année ?

- Il n'y en a pas. Il ne m'a pas vraiment parlé de ses anciens voyages. Il parlait plus de lui-même, de sa vie, sa si longue vie. C'était bien assez !

- Bien sûr. Alors, laisse-moi réfléchir… Oh, je sais où je peux t'emmener !

- Où, Docteur ?

- Tu vas adorer, j'en suis sûr.

- D'accord, je te laisse choisir. Allons où tu veux.

- Ok mais juste une chose : veux-tu bien devenir mon nouveau compagnon de voyage, Rose Smith ?

- Nouveau compagnon ? Et Clara, alors ?

- Oh, je peux très bien avoir deux compagnons en même temps. Ce n'est pas un problème. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Tu veux bien voyager avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, Docteur.

- Bien. »

Rose était à nouveau là, vraiment là. Il pensa ne jamais pouvoir être aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Elle était de retour. Et de nouveau sa compagne de voyages. Comme si rien n'avait changé dans leurs vies…

Seulement tout avait changé.

Aucun des deux n'était plus le même. Et ils allaient bien devoir se l'avouer en face.

Plus tard… Là, ils avaient un premier voyage à faire. Et Eleven savait parfaitement où emmener sa Rose Tyler.

…

Il remonta en courant jusqu'à la console du TARDIS, Rose sur ses talons qui se retenait de rire devant son enthousiasme évident, et il pianota sur un tas d'instruments plus farfelus les uns que les autres qui constituaient la console de commandes de la machine à voyager dans l'espace et le temps.

Après avoir fini de rentrer les coordonnées qu'il avait eues en tête, le Docteur attendit que Rose se soit rapprochée de lui et il tira la manette du frein à main vers lui en criant son nouveau crédo favori :

« Geronimo ! »

Rose le regarda d'abord bizarrement puis sans qu'il ait besoin de lui rappeler les turbulences que leur faisait souvent subir le TARDIS, elle s'accrocha à une poutre métallique au-dessus de sa tête.

Le vaisseau pénétra dans le vortex temporel et le Docteur sut qu'ils étaient repartis vers de nouvelles aventures. Des aventures avec la seule compagne qu'il désirait vraiment en plus de ça : de nouveaux voyages en compagnie de Rose Tyler, enfin de Rose Smith. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'en avait plus alors que tous deux riaient aux éclats après avoir été projetés au sol par la matérialisation du TARDIS. Rose Tyler ou Rose Smith, Rose était là. De retour enfin… Et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'avec elle à ses côtés, et alors que tous deux repartaient enfin vers l'aventure qui leur avait tant manquée. Ensemble, comme avant… Lui et Rose, dans le TARDIS. L'avenir leur souriait enfin à nouveau.


End file.
